


Step-up Vernon Dursley

by Graydove71



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Ghost James Potter, Ghost Lily Evans Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Vernon Durlsey, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily and Petunia are twins, M/M, Magical Dursley Family, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death James Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Pre-Hogwarts, Redeemed Dursleys Family, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sort of a Crack Fic, Time Travel, Vernon Dursley POV, mind magic, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: When the Ghost of Lily and James see what happed to their son they get some help from some Powerful Allies, so as to make the Durlseys better people and fix some wrong done to the family.Sort of a play up on the Christmas Carol with Vernon and Petunia getting show the past, present and a possible future in regards to Harry and Themselves.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Dolores Umbridge/Tom Riddle Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore/Power, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/George Weasley, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Vernon Dursley & James Potter, Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley/Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Step-up Vernon Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol. Not really a Christmas story more along the lines of Ghost using Time Travel to bring about redemption.

As it that clock stuck 9PM with in the small Muggle home of #4 Privet Drive Vernon and his wife settled on the couch to watch the news finally haven gotten their beloved son and the boy to bed. While Vernon loved his son Dudley with all his heart he had felt that a great distance between him self and his wife, Petunia had grown since his birth. She did not seem like the woman he married at all, as he only stayed with her for not wanting the embarrassment that came with getting a divorce for a man in his position, as well as Dudley. Though he did have to admit that the money that they both got for "looking after" the boy did not hurt as well.

He knew Petunia liked having her five year old nephew stay with them, even if he was a freak, due to all the help she had in taking care of the home. As the news report turned to the sports section of the broadcast Vernon closed his eyes for just a single moment, but when he opened them the room seemed to have changed. First of all the TV which had been telling of the score of the local sports team was not dark and silent, and secondly he was now alone on the couch. But the biggest difference in the room was the man standing before him seeming to be both see-through and very pale.

"Vermilion Newton Potter What Have to Been Doing With my Son?" the man screamed at him. Vernon thought he must have drifted off and was dreaming, something he had not patients for so he pinched his arm yet nothing happened. He than took in the name the man had called him and guess this had something to do with that freak nephew of his.

"I think you have me mistaken I am Vernon Dursley and I am perfectly normal thank you very much the only Potter here is a waist of space nephew of mine," Vernon growled at the man.

"You are wrong, but than again it is not really your fault this time." the man said. "Do you know how long it took Lils and me to get permission from the Lady to have this meeting? Vernon guessed the question was rhetorical as he had no idea who the lady he mention but it did at least confirm that the man was his brother-in-law James Potter.

"But you are dead," Vernon said pushing himself further back into the sofa.

"Hey you got one right Vermillion," James said "and that was the start of it dying. After I passed on I took our family's role as Master of Death and meet him. Not only him but also a ally of his who told us that Lily and my death was the first domino that would lead to the end of our world."

"Our World. I am not a Magic using Freak," Vernon said his face turning purple in his anger.

"It has taken Lily, Death and myself this long to get the approval from the Lady," James said as if Vernon had not spoken "to do this thus saving not only my son, but you as well cousin."

"That sounds like a threat," Vernon said balling his fist "and I am not your cousin."

"Ah but you are and as I said it is not your fault. All of this can be laid at the feet of Albus Dumbledore, but don't worry as I work with you and Lil helps Petunia a friend ours is working on taking off some of the spells on you."

"Your lot put me under spells," Vernon said jumping to his feet and punching the form of James Potter.

**Past**

As his fist comes into contact with the ghost Vernon's mind was suddenly filled with a childhood that was not his own. He saw a boy which looked nothing like either himself or Dudley was yet he somehow knew was him. "You do recall your parents?" James said appearing beside him as they looked at the young male maybe six or seven years old.

"Of course I do Grant and Sherry Dursley," Vernon said.

"Are you sure," James said as two adults come into the room and pull the young boy into a hug.

"Charlus and Dorea. Wait how do I know their names?" Vernon asked.

"They were your parents, it was a shame what happened to them" James said shaking his head as the scene before them shifted to see the young boy now dressed in what looked like and outfit for mourning as twins steams of tears ran down his face. The young boy, who Vernon still somehow knew as him, appeared to be around eight years old was suddenly joined by a four year old boy who he got the feeling was the younger form of James.

"I hear you are coming to live with me Vemmy we are going to have such fun together," the younger James said as he hugged the crying boy.

"Gettof," the young Vernon said pushing the young James away and ran from the room. Without actually walking the older Vernon and James' Ghost followed after the running younger Vernon.

"Your parents had just died," James said as he knelt by the younger Vernon patting the other's head as he came to stop to curl up on a sofa..

"That blasted backfiring charm," Vernon said only for his mouth to fall open wondering how he knew that,

"You doing okay Vermillion?" a woman asked coming into the room and sitting down next to the crying boy. Without James saying anything Vernon somehow knew that the woman was James' Mother, Euphemia.

"I miss them Auntie," Vermillion said leaning into the woman who threw an arm around him to help comfort him.

"I know dear I miss them as well," Euphemia said "James was a little over eager, but he was right we would love you to come live with us."

Suddenly the scene shifted once again now to a ten year old Vernon playing with a six year old James as they pretended to have a duel with each other using toy wands. Suddenly James' wand cast some red sparks making the older boy dramatically pretend to be wounded and fell down making the young James burst out in laughter. "You always such a good sport cousin, the big brother I never had," the Adult James said smiling at the scene before them.

"But how?" Vernon asked.

"How can you recall this?" James asked "as I said a friend of mine is in the process of removing the memory charms placed on you and as they are taken away you are starting to recall your past. Such as your dad, Charlus, who was my father's younger brother making me the Heir and latter Lord of the House despite you being older. Something you never seemed to have any issue with which always made me happy."

"What about Petunia?" Vernon asked.

"Oh Lily is seeing to her she will be experiencing something similar to this though I have a feeling she is finding it strange when she recalls that she is not Lil's older sister but twin. We will see them later at Hogwarts," James said and as if summoned from his words the scene shifted again to the young Vermillion standing with a bunch of eleven year olds waiting for their sorting.

"Vermillion Potter," Professor McGonagall called out leading his younger self to step up to the small three legged seat and have the Hogwarts Sorting Hat placed on his head.

" _Hm, plenty of courage, brains as well but a slight mistrust of people though with a steady mind only one place for it my boy **SLYTHERIN**_ ,' the Hat said calling out the last word to the hall. Vermillion handed the hat back and went to take a seat at his new House table next to a blonde boy that had also just been sorted into the House.

"Oh my Lucius Malfoy. How could I forget my best friend ever?" Vernon asked rubbing his temple where a small headache was beginning to develop.

"Just let it go Vermillion it will go a lot smoother when you let my ally work without fighting him," James said placing a hand of Vernon's shoulder surprising the man when it did not go through his form but also was a source of comfort.

The scenes began to run together of Vermillion and Lucius's time at Hogwarts learning magic with the rest of the population only stopping at random short scenes along the way. Making Vernon recall he had wanted to earn his Masters in History just so he could take over teaching the subject from Professor Binns thus letting everyone get a good education in the class. As well as his first kiss with his at the time girlfriend, Molly Prewett. A relationship that had not lasted long for she soon started dating Arthur Weasley, without even breaking up with him, while he had found her too shrill and over bearing for his taste.

When the scene shifted back to a Sorting Ceremony James turned to him with a smile asking, "Do you see anyone you recognize?" With more of his memories being freed, and no longer seeing himself as Vernon Dursley, Vermillion though that James was referring to his younger self in the crowd but stopped as he saw the young forms of Lily and Petunia, along with their older selves, as well.

He was about to say so when a head of sun blonde hair caught his eyes making them widen into saucers. Moving through the hall do fast that if he had been part of the scene he would have knocked several students out of their seats, Vermillion crouched before the young blond girl and reached out to touch her cheek with his hand saying "Oh Allie."

"Yes cousin that is your real wife," James said smiling over at Lily and her twin to see how the woman who had through she was his wife would take it, but Petunia had only eyes for her future husband as well with her hand on his shoulder.

The four watchers of the scene observed the sorting as Lily, James, and Allie were sent to Gryffindor, Petunia was sent to Huffelpuff, but "Vernon's Wife" did not stick with her younger self rather followed Severus Snape as her future husband was sent to Slytherin House. Vermillion recalled the young boy with the slightly pointed nose and a little too baggy clothing sitting across from him and Lucius as his friend and new Fifth Year Prefect greeted their new housemate.

The next time he and James were in the same scene as Lily and Petunia was at the Potter-Malfoy Yule Balls which had come about due to his friendship with Lucius. As almost everyone in both their years were at the party Vernon saw the younger version of Petunia arrive with Severus holding tightly to his arm as his mother Apparated the pair and Lily to the party. Vermillion's younger self had been surrounded by James and his three friends telling them about a spell his year was learning that allowed a person to shift into an animal.

"Have you been able to pull it off Verm?" James asked bouncing on the balls of his feet before the person he saw as his older brother.

"Of course I have it is quite simple once you understand the process," Vermillion said looking around to make sure no one was watching them before leading James, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin out of the hall and into a empty room. Once they were along Vermillion had smiled at the three before using the fact that he was at home and its overlying magic would prevent his use of under age magic to be detected shifted his form. The three first years let out matching "aws" as he became a small black bear for a moment quickly shifting back before anyone else came into the room. James and Sirius began to beg him to teach them how to do it while Remus had just stood there looking sullenly at the floor.

"He was, well still is unless he has died and I don't know about it, a werewolf," James said looking at his depressed friend when he noticed the older Vermillion saw his behavior for the first time having been focused on the other two when the event had happened at the time.

"How did you know? He did not turn you did he?" Vermillion asked suddenly filled with worry for his cousin.

"No of course not do you think mom and dad would have allowed him to come around all the time during the summers if he had?" James asked. "Sirius and me found out he was a werewolf in our fourth year and also finding out that his wolf was only dangerous to humans we stole your notes and began to master the Animagus transformation. Vermillion was shocked having always wondered how, and why James had learned Animagus Magic which had stopped being taught at Hogwarts during his Seventh Year.

Meanwhile as they pair of them had been having their conversation the scene had been running as James amazed at Vermillion had gone off to brag about it to Lily, Petunia and their friends. Suddenly the door opened as Vermillion was answering Sirius and Remus' questions on what it had felt like to change form making the three jump as James rushed in with a crowd of people. "Hey Verm they want to see your change as well," the younger James said so loudly Vermillion winced and went to close the door.

"Fine but only this one last time," Vermillion said as he shifted once more into his bear form only for the door to open once again making everyone in the room freeze in place. Vermillion as a bear looked over his shoulder to see his best friend's little sister standing in the doorway. He thought the girl was going to freak out and scream in fear at finding a bear before several students of her year, but instead the girl have a happy little shriek as she ran forward and wrapped her hands around Vermillion's neck in a tight hug. Vermillion had been so surprised he had shifted back into his human form falling backwards with the girl still hugging his neck.

"Um hi," Vermillion said to the small blonde girl still hugging his neck.

"Hello," she said cheerfully while not letting go of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," was all she said.

"How?" Vermillion asked trying to pry the girl off of him as James and the other First Years, as well as the older forms of Lily and Petunia, laughed at him.

"Well my Father, Abraxas Malfoy, when I was younger took me to a Gringotts so that I may learn my mate," the girl said as her grip around him tightened. "For some reason my Mates had been blocked with only the fact that I would find one of my Mates with the appearance of a bear and there you were all bear like and everything."

"Um yeah sure," Vermillion said as the girl leaded her head on his shoulder. "James a little help."

The older James smiled as his younger self cheekily just introduced them to each other "Oh yeah Vermillion Potter I would like you to meet my classmate Alice Malfoy."

Vermillion had begun to notice that rather than his memory coming back all at once what ever was happening seemed to focus on major life events, sort of like the old show This Is Your Life. So he was a little surprised to find that after he was introduced to the little sister of his best friend he and James had not shifted scenes yet rather they appeared to stay long enough to witness the younger Petunia sharing an awkward first dance with Severus before the scene changed.

"That does sort of explain why I never felt that close to Petunia," Vermillion said to James.

"Yeah that is one of the few good things about the spell used on you both. For while it could make you like or even love each other it could not do away with the bonds you had both developed with another," James said giving his back a hearty smack. Vermillion was glad for that not wanting to have been unfaithful to Allie hoping she was okay after all this time apart.

The next couple of scenes he and James witnessed were of Allie trying to get him to go out with her, but their ages as well as his relationship to her older brother prevented him from doing anything. Suddenly Vermillion found himself in a scene where his younger self was not in as Allie was in discussion with her two older brothers asking for their help to start courting him. Lucius seemed a little wary not liking the idea of his baby sister and his best friend but their older brother, Xenophilius, was all for their union. "After all Luci it is just plain wrong trying to stop a destined Mateship," Xenophilius said.

"But you have never told him that he is just to be one of your Mates, didn't the Seerer inform you that you would have two one who would be a grounding element when it was time for you to produce an offspring. All I am asking is that you inform Vermillion this before you start to court him proper," Lucius said wringing his hands a little. "For it was just random chance you saw him in his Animagus form after all two others in our class also had bear forms."

"Fine I will tell him you will see he will be alright with it," Allie said.

Vermillion winced as the next scene showed Allie once more telling him that she thought he was one of her mates, but also that she would eventually have two mates one that would ground her when she reached the age to have kids. The adult Vermillion tried to look away only for James to gently force him to watch as his younger self not accept her pushing her away not wanting to be part of a triad. As his younger self ran from the room, he and James stayed with the now second year girl who had fallen to her knees and was crying her eyes out at his actions. Vermillion and James once more stayed with Allie rather than his younger self. "I am so sorry I had hurt you Allie," Vermillion said making as if to wipe the tears from her face only for his hand to go through her face.

"No one, other than Lils and Petunias can see or feel us," James said sadly placing a hand on his cousin's back.

As the scene shifts Vermillion found his younger self being confronted by Lucius. "You asshole," his best friends said as he grabs the front of the younger Vermillion's robes. "You could have let her down gently not break her heart."

"What was I to do she told me that she was to have multiple mates do you think I could do that to someone?" Vermillion said not even bothering to pull himself way from his friend.

"Do what? Allow yourself to love more than one person?" Lucius asked.

"No cheat on someone," Vermillion said.

"Has there never been a triad in the Potter Line?" Lucius asked letting his grip loosen a little.

"Not that I know of," Vermillion said.

"Than you should know being with one person in a triad even if you are not with the other is not considered cheating. In fact it is sometimes quite common if say it is a triad that has more than one gender in it. If say one of the triad does not prefer to be involved with one of the genders," Lucius explained. "My paternal grandparents were part of a triad and while my Grandfather was involved with both of them, as the center part of the relationship neither my Grandmother or Grandperson was more than just friends."

"Grandperson?" Vermillion asked.

"The grounding person of their triad was Gender-neutral so they prefer to be called our Grandperson of just Grandparent, but I thought I would used the first title so as to not be so confusing," Lucius explained.

"So if I do end up Courting your little sister, I will say I find it strange that you are so okay with it, I do not have to be anything more than friends with her other mate," Vermillion summarized.

"Give the man a prize he can be taught," Lucius said with a laugh playfully smacking the younger Vermillion's shoulder.

Despite the talk with Lucius, Vermillion had no major interactions with Allie until the next year where he decided to ask her to join him on a trip to Hogsmead. Allie had given him a beaming smile as she agreed to meet him around lunch time in the Three Broomsticks. Arriving early for their "date?" Vermillion had claimed a back booth waiting for her to arrive fidgeting a little in the booth. The older Vermillion could not help but smile at his younger self knowing that this would be the first time meeting the third member of Allie's triad. His younger self cupped his hands before his face to check his breath making James laugh at him a little. With each ring of the bell above the door his younger self looked up expecting to see Allie even though he had arrived a half hour early for the meeting. When Allie did not enter the restaurant the younger Vermillion would look back down but the older version was able to see who had come into the place. Even though he was only seeing the important parts in his life and had not seen everyone who had entered in the scene he knew instantly who everyone was. 

He did see a young James and Lily entering followed by Petunia and Severus going about a double date. The Ghost of James waved to the adult Lily and Petunia who had followed the group into the place. As Vermillion looked over at Petunia he saw to his surprise looked a little different looking less horse-like as well as her hair now the same red as her younger self. By her expression he wondered if he looked any differently than before as well.

No sooner than he thought this than a Mirror appeared before by either James or Magic itself answering his wish letting him see himself. Gone was the whale of a man that had greeting him on the other side of the mirror for the last few years, and in its place was a slightly muscular man who had let himself go a little bit. His hair no longer was a short dirty brown hair and in its place was a messy black rat nets that was normal for the Potter line and his mustache was missing. Lastly was his eyes which had shifted from bluish-brown to just plan blue.

At the sound of the bell Vermillion look away from the mirror to see Allie walk in followed by the younger version of Frank. Seeing them both he suddenly sparked a memory, causing the scene to free in place as he and an older Frank beside Allie after she had given birth to his son. As Frank had been the Grounding person in their Triad Allie had passed their son to Vermillion who had looked down at the puff of dark brown hair of his son and gave the boy his name, Newton Charlus Potter-Malfoy-Longbottom.

Seeing his son opened up all the memories before his birth making him recall the Courtship to not only to Allie but Frank as well, though for the Longbottom Heir it was more of a courtship of friendship as the pair got used to each other. Vermillion smiled as the memory of his bonding ceremony came to his mind as his Uncle and Aunt told him his parents would have been so proud of him as they pulled him into a tight hug as he joined his new mates at the alter. For some reason Frank's family had refused to attended which had upset the younger man making Vermillion want to curse them, especially the man's mother and brother Algie who he had always saw as the worst type of Purebloods who believed that since Frank was the Triad's Grounder the man would be nothing more than a toy to Vermillion and Allie, as if.

Vermillion had wished in that regard his ceremony had been like Petunia's which had been the first time he had actually met her, arriving as with Allie and Frank who had been friends with the pair at school. From his seat he had watched Severus, with James, Sirius and Lupin standing with him as his groomsmen, watched as Petunia come forwards with her father to be married. Since Petunia was a Muggleborn and Severus having wanted his father to attend had lead the pair to do a traditional Muggle Marriage Ceremony. After the pair had been married Tobias Snape had pulled his new daughter-in-law into his arms as he kisses her cheeks with tears in his eyes. "Your mother would have loved it son," Tobias said letting go of Petunia and clasping his son's arm in his with the older Muggle's face full of pride and happiness at his only child.

He recalled the only things he and Frank disagreed on was their Quidditch Team as well as the importance of History. Though of course Allie agreed with Frank on the second point as after Hogwarts the pair had gone to study on becoming Aurors while he had taken his Masters in History to take over for Binns at Hogwarts.

This lead to his downfall, as it turned out as when his son was a little over three months old Vermillion had scheduled a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore to see if he could take over the class. As James' Ghost and Vermillion watched the bastard pulled out his wand and pointed it at his younger self and cast a stunner at point blank range right into his face. The younger Vermillion fell back into the chair as Dumbles began to cast various spells on him altering both his memory but also his appearance. As the man worked the door to his office opened and in walked his ex-girlfriend Molly. "Are you sure this will work Albus?" she asked looking down at the stunned man between them.

"Oh yes Molly having him will allow us a back door into the Potter Family vaults and get rid of one level support to both James, Lily but also Alice and Frank," Albus said as worked on making Vernon Dursley.

"I still don't see why the two brats are so important and not my Ronny?" the red headed harpy asked.

"It is all part of a plan between Tom and myself to take control of Magical England. Now all that is missing is someone to keep an eye on him," Albus said tapping his wand to his chin trying to think of all the pawns that he and his mate had to watch the man.

"What about Figg I know she is getting antsy pretending to be a Squib," Molly suggest.

"Ah she is good for the short term but I need to add to Vernon's life so as to cement his back story," Albus said before giving the red head a sinister smile. Even though Molly was one of his allies she backed up seeing the smile on his face.

Unfortunately before Vermillion found out who exactly his "sister Marge" was the scene shifted to a latter time as he and James watch Allie and Frank enter the office in search of him. To his horror he watched Albus turn his wand on his mates and cast a spell making them forget him as well as changing the name of his son from Newton to Neville. As Albus sent the away the scene shifted once more to him now as Vernon Dursley buying the house in Privet Drive with Petunia as she held a baby. As the younger version of himself and Petunia entered the house their older selves saw that Dumbledore was waiting for them as he cast more spells on the pair making them believed they were married and even making "Vernon" go through a Blood Adoption to the baby. "Yours and Severus?' he asked looking to the older Petunia who had silently nodded tears running down her face.

It seemed that what ever the bastard's plan was it did not care one bit about his and Petunia's well being as the man cast a spell that blocked their access to their cores something that all four watchers knew would lead to Vermillion and Petunia to become Obscurus. That, however, was not all as the man hit them with spells which would make them distrust and downright hate all things Magical thus leading them to never want to enter the world which could let them get a cleansing and save their lives. This spell also helped explain why the pair showed such hatred to Harry.

Rather than stay behind with the Vernon persona James lead Vermillion to see what happened to his mates. Vermillion nearly broke as shortly after Harry had arrived at Privet Drive both Allie and Frank were tortured to insanity by a group of Tom's supporters and their child being sent to live with Frank's family. Despite is magic being blocked, even if his memory was coming back to him, seeing what happened to his mates and son had caused the world to shake as wild magic bleed off him in waves. He had to get his son back and find out what had happened to his Mates knowing that as he was still around he could help Ground them as Frank Grounded Alice during her pregnancy.

As Vermillion watched what Frank's family had done to his son his anger got deeper seeing them try to "awaken" his son's magic by pushing him off a pier before he could swim, pushing him down the stairs and other ways both too numerous and horrible to mention. He had not wanted to watch but he could not look away making sure to memorize everything so that he could pay both Frank's mom and brother back for how they had done all they could to try to kill off Newton only for his son to live through it all making him both proud and sorry for his baby boy. After a scene that showed Algie hanging Newton out of a window took place Vermillion found himself back in the living room of #4 Privet Drive.

"What happened why am I back here?" he asked at the same time Petunia did to the two ghost before them.

"What you saw was the past now we must go on to see the present and this time, as in our next journey you will be going together," Lily said giving them both a sad look on her face.

"As you know what has happened to our son we will avoided him but show the others in your lives and how Dumbles is messing with our family," James said as he and Lily hold hands and reach out to Vermillion and Petunia.

**Present**

Leaving the living room of number 4 the group found themselves within the dungeons of Hogwarts. Lily turned to look at him before stating, "When Albus got his claws into the pair of you he also began to mess with your mates. While Alice and Frank were tortured to insanity the bastard decided to keep Severus close to him making him Hogwarts' Potions Master."

"Perverted his dream of working as a Gringotts Curse breaker," Petunia said reaching for her husband's face.

"Not only that he altered Sev's mind to make him not only forget about you and Tobias, but think that Siri, Remus and myself bullied him while we were in school," James said shooting an angry look at the ceiling of the room they were in towards the Headmaster's office.

"Due to the altered memories Severus now thinks that his father was a drunk who had beat his mother to death during a rage and and abuse him in his youth. Dumbles spell was so damaging that Severus had paid a visit to his father and slipped him some untraceable poison," Lily said making Petunia gasped havig always loved Severus' father who like his son had helped the Evens sisters adjust to having Magic and giving them a place to calm down if their magic became to wild both before they had gone to Hogwarts but also during the summers away from the school. Lily moved over to comfort her twins as Severus took off his cloak to start brewing. 

Vermillion gave a small gasp as he noticed the Dark Mark on the man's right bicep knowing that from what he now recalled about the man he would never join such an group like the Death Eaters. "That can't be right no way Severus would take the mark," Vermillion said horrified.

"He did not it was another thing Albus did after he enchanted you and Petunia," Lily said as she waved her hand over the man's arm leaving the mark nothing more than a shadow. "And he was not the only one those Assholes have been using our world as if it was a game of chess without any regards to everyone.

As Lily finished saying this the group found themselves in a small kitchen, which if they were flesh and blood would have a hard time fitting into. Sitting at the small kitchen table was Albus Dumbledore along with Vermillion's ex Molly and what looked like two of her kids. "I have a big job for you two," Albus said smiling down at the young five year old boy and four year old girl.

"Will we be paid?" the young boy asked making Albus let out a small chuckle at him.

"Of course Ronald," the old bastard said after his chuckle. "And it the pay will increase every time you accomplish a special mission for me.

"When do we start?" the girl asked.

"You will both start when you go to Hogwarts, but for now I will be giving you lessons on about your job. First of all Ronald it will be your job to befriend and help show Harry Potter the proper path, while Ginny you will have the honor of marring him."

"Ew gross," the young four year old girl.

"You do not need to actually love him a single Knut he is just a path to his bank vaults," Molly explained to her daughter.

"So no kissey?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not my dear," Albus said.

"What if he likes boys?" Ron brought up thinking of the stories of a family member of theirs which his mother had explained was bad person for being bonded with a member of the same gender.

Molly grimaced at the thought before she answered, "That is what Love Potions are for to correct such nasty behavior." Molly was so focused on her son that she missed the annoyed look on the Headmaster's face though Vermillion and the others saw it as he took a moment to compose himself.

"Yes Ron if Harry ends up liking boys we will still make sure he ends up with Ginny, don't worry he will have no choice I have written up a marriage contract for him. That is one of the reasons I have come today," the man said pulling a roll of parchment out of his robes and flattening it out on the table. Vermillion and Petunia both leaned into to read it over the fool's shoulder as he began to set out some quills and some ink. 

The two former Dursleys share a look as they read the contract which would place Harry in basically slavery to the girl making it so he could only be with her, while letting her be with anyone she wished to be with. Vermillion balled up his fist and turning a purple his Vernon persona would have admired as he saw the contract basically removed him as the Lord of the Noble House of Potter and placed the Blood Traitor in as the Lady in charge. With his memory returned this doubled Vermillion's anger for the Potter family being his but also since its formation it had always been a male lead family only having a female Head of House if there was no males born in the main line with any male of the secondary line serving Stewart until a male heir was produced. Vermillion knew the it was an outmoded set up but the House was one of the oldest outside the Sacred Twenty-Eight in England.

The contract also stated that any child Ginny, or Ginevra as it was written in the document, even if they were not Harry's would be considered not only members of the house but her first child but would be the Heir while Harry would be nothing more than a slave and could be legally treated as nothing more than a part of the Family's House Elves. The color drained from Vermillion's face as he read one of the last lines in the parchment which made it legal for Ginny to get rid of Harry as soon as a child was born, his or not.

"But doesn't the contract need to be signed by a member of his family to make it legal?" Molly asked which lead to Albus smiling at her as he rolled out the bottom of the parchment showing Vermillion and Petunia's signatures at the bottom in the family lines, something neither of them recall signing, as well as Albus' own under Harry's Magical Guardian. 

"Now all that you need to do is sign Molly, as well as you Ginny while young Ron can signs as a witness. Vermillion and Petunia watched as Molly and Albus helped the pair of young blood traitors sign the document which glowed with Magic after they finished making it legally binding. Vermillion knew he would need to get to Gringotts to but a stop to it and if that failed hoped that Lady Magic took their side and abolished it for even if his second cousin came to love the girl he would not allow him to let him marry into slavery.

As soon as Ginny, with Molly's help, finished signing the contract and they had seen it be accepted the four of unseen watchers vanished from the small kitchen arrived inside a large office where a blond was working over some documents. "Lucius," Vermillion said happily seeing his old friend, but unfortunately this was not the old friend he had in school as the man let out a growl as a young boy came in. "Draco how many times have I told you not to come in her," Lucius said.

"But Daddy you said we could play today," Draco said holding stuffed pixie to his chest with tears in his eyes.

"DracOOOO," Lucius growled making the boy leap in fear and run away crying "I don't know why I talked Narcissa into having a kid nasty dirty brat," Vermillion's old friend said so unlike the man who was always open to helping any struggling first year or who at Yule Balls, and similar parties, had loved to spent time with the young kids keeping them entertained.

"I see you have seen what we have noticed about Luci's change of heart," Lily said as James waved his hand over the right hand of Lucius's robes making it see-through letting everyone see the Dark Mark on his arm just like Severus had. "Unlike Severus this mark also has some added enchantments on it bringing out Lucius' dark side as it is."

"What dark side apart from his core Lucius was the most gentle person I have ever met," Vermillion said.

"Yeah it is like he is reverse of what he really is," Petunia said.

"Well what ever the case it is not really him just look into his eyes," James said making the pair check to see a deep sadness in the blondes gray eyes looking like it wanted to shed tears at how he had treated his son.

"When you are better you need to get him to Gringotts somehow," Lily said "Try gaining Narcissa's help she might be able to get him to go for even after everything that had been done to him he still loves her, even if he can not at the moment show it." The pair agreed and as soon as they nodded their heads the scene shifted once more to what looked like St. Mungos.

"Come along Neville," Frank's mom said harshly pulling his son by the arm up to a pair of beds. Vermillion's heart fell as he saw both his Mates laying on the beds making small jerking movements and not seeming to be aware of what was going on around them. Unable to help himself Vermillion went to stand between the bees and softly placed a hand on both their cheeks. Almost instantly Alice and Frank's eye snap open and a look of clarity show for the first time in years giving him hope for their recovery, but alas the sight had been missed by the others in the room as Augustus Longbottom had begun to chew the five year old "Neville" out, stuffed vulture flopping around on her head in agitation, for moving too slowly. Vermillion wanted to curse the bitch for how she was treating his son, as a small part of him thought that he had done so much worst than this to his second cousin as Vernon.

"Show me no more I don't think I can take it," Vermillion said turning away as his son cowered in fear from the old bitch.

"I am sorry Vermmy," James said using the old childhood nickname that had once annoyed him. "But we have two more people to see." Vermillion and Petunia stared in shock as the found themselves within a cold dark cell which for a moment thought was empty until a ragged form moves in the corner making them gasp at the form of Sirius Black utter horrible it took them a full five minutes before they found out who he was and only really doing it after James and Lily told of their friend's betrayal and being sent to the prison without even a trial. 

The pair had thought that had been bad but it had nothing on their last scene where they were shown Remus living alone deep in the woods trying to cope with his loneliness with his pack and mate taken from him leaving off of scrapes he had been forced to steal as no one was willing to hire a werewolf, and due to his change he was unable to keep even a Muggle job. Not one was he forced to steal but sometimes to forced to hunt living creatures for substance. "His life style made it easy for Dumbles to get him under his thumb year latter when through his plans Sirius finally gets free of Azkaban," Lily said walking over to the huddled form of her friend and tried to run a hand on his back to comfort him. When she failed the group had returned to the living room of the Muggle home. "Only one last trip to make to make cousin," James said turning him. "The last voyage we all take into the unknown future."

**Future**

Just like when they were shown the past Vermillion and Petunia were only shown specific scenes, thankfully skipping to Harry and "Neville" starting at Hogwarts. To his anger Vermillion watched the red headed blood traitor work his way into becoming his friend, which unfortunately due to how "Vernon" and Petunia had treated him had not even required any spells or potions. The only good thing that the watchers saw was that Harry and Vermillion's son had become friends as well, but there also came a new annoyance in Hermione Granger. Thanks to Lily, James, and their alley it was shown that Hermione had been another one of the Headmaster's paws to make sure both boys stayed ignorant of the Magical World making it easier for them to be under Dumble's thumb.

The more they watched the angrier the pair got seeing both boys be treated as puppets as they were forced to tackle things no adult Magical should handle alone let alone students with only being helped by betrayers. At least Ron's older siblings actually were decent trying to give Harry support even if they were being almost fully blocked by Ron, Hermione and latter Ginny from it reaching Harry.

All the while Dumbles put on a helpful Grandfather façade to the pair while working against them to both build Harry's fame but also to bring his mate back from the dead. The event finally happened at the end of Harry's fourth year where Vermillion's second cousin was taken to a graveyard and been an unwilling participant to bring Voldemort back. Only getting away thanks to a fluke involving a wand which had brought back the spirits of several people including his parents. Even Lily and James had been surprised by this turn of events as they turned to Vermillion and Petunia. "We need to stop this from ever happening for being brought back in such a way may damage all but us for how short of time after their death," James said.

"Plus that wand never really bonded to Harry but another bit of interference from Dumbles," Lily said looking as if she wanted to smack the wand out of Future Harry's hands.

"How is that even possible?" Vermillion asked knowing it was almost impossible to force a wand to accept a Magical.

"Albus has illegally claimed the Elder Wand," James said.

"Yeah that would do it," Vermillion said recalling the story of their ancestor from the Perevell line.

"Care to explain it to me then?" Petunia asked.

"In one of the families that the Potter family has roots there were three brothers who had great skill in creating Magical item, one of which is the Invisibility Cloak the main branch of the family passes down the line. Another such item was a wand, which has since been given the name Elder Wand, that allows whomever wields it, which unlike other wands can be used by anyone who has it, to cast almost any spell they can think of. This also explains how he was able to get past the protections in place from a Triad to prevent any form of Mind Magic for taking root," Vermillion explained.

"Yes the fool has had in in his hands since his "duel" with Grindelwald. Which as it turned out was him tricking the man to think that Albus was his mate giving Tom Riddle to kill him from behind. The man locked away was some random Muggle who had been at the scene under Mind Magic," James said.

After watching Harry get away the group stayed with Voldemort who after dismissing his followers had made his way to the ruins of a nearby house on top of a hill overlooking the graveyard. Tom had sat down to wait as a couple of hours latter, based on a working clock on the mantle, Albus Apparated in and took Tom into his arms. All four unseen watchers gagged a little at seeing the pair kiss each other before Albus took the others abandoned seat and pull the "dark lord" into his lap. "Everything is going just as we planed loved," Albus said running his hands under the other's shirt to play with his nipples.

"Yes soon the world will be ours and the last Hallow will be ours," Tom said only to let out a small squeal of pain as Albus twisted one on his nipples painfully. "Sorry yours."

"That is better my pet," Albus said nuzzling the other's neck and biting down to give him a hickey.

Rather than watch any longer James and Lily actively changed the scene to that of "Dudley" who had grown into a bully using his large size to join his school's boxing team. It seems that his magic, blocked just like theirs, has altered his mind making him into a violent young man who took pleasure in other's pain almost to the point he would get off on it. All the while "Vernon and his wife" did nothing but encourage his behavior, especially when it came to acting out on Harry. Vermillion was just ashamed of Vernon who used a lot of the money that he had been getting for taking care of Harry to keep "Dudley" out of series trouble and even jail as the boy used his newfound boxing skills turning his friends into an actual gang that terrorized the neighborhood.

With Tom being brought back to life the world started taking on a darker mood as one night Harry and "Dudley" were attacked by Dementors forcing Harry to use some underage magic leading him have a hearing at the Ministry. Using the omniscient powers to know and see all James and Lily showed the two living member of their party the Dementors being sent by Dolores Umbridge. But she had not done it on her own initiative as late one night shortly after Tom/Voldemort's resurrection she was visited by Albus and Tom. Rather than make a move to arrest Tom she greeted them warmly as the pair pulled her into a hug their Triad back together. The group of four had trouble not losing the contents of their stomach, which amazed Lily and James who had thought as ghost they would not have to worry about such a thing, watching Dolores sign the order to send the Demntors on the boys while on her knees after giving her mates a blowjob.

To protect themselves once again James and Lily switched the scene to further in the future where Albus and Dolores started to drag Harry's name through the mud in the effort to push Harry further towards Albus for protection. The Headmaster of course being one of the few ones to "stand by him" along with his so called friends. Though by this time Vermillion and Petunia saw that the only real friends Harry had was "Neville," Ron's twin older brothers, Fredrick and George, who would soon be joined by Xenophilius' daughter Luna. While at this time both Sirius and Remus had reunited and were sort of free they were still unable to help Harry or "Neville" having been basically imprisoned within the Black Family Townhouse by Albus. What was worse by the end of Harry's Fifth Year Sirius had been killed leaving his Mate, Remus, trying to get by and offer comfort to Harry. The event in question also made the whole island know that Voldemort had returned and making the world even darker than before as Muggle attacks started almost instantly as Albus used the opportunity to send Tom after those who could stand up to him like Ollivander the Wandmaker.

During the year, while leading Harry and "Neville" to befriend Luna also lost the support of the Fred and George who had stood up to Umbridge while she had been at Hogwarts forcing them to flee the school. Both boys had in secret bemoaned the lost of the two older males, which for Harry was only overshadowed by the lost of Sirius a few months latter. With the twins gone from the school when they returned the pair had no defense from Ron, Hermione and Ginny who stepped up their game in dosing the pair with multiple potions making Harry "fall in love" with Ginny rather than the one he was meant to be with while forcing "Neville" to not go after his destined mate but his own cousin Luna.

During the school year the group had watched Albus giving Harry lessons on "Tom's past" to make Harry want to take him down as well as a way to defeat him. Harry never knew that everything he was shown had been a lie cooked up by Dumbles who was actually feeding him powerful compulsions in some overly dramatic production, that lead ti the Headmaster's "death." In truth Albus had used his control over Severus who had cast the curse to send a spell that exchanged him with another Muggle man transfigured to look like him.

The man had no decency as he watched the Muggle man fall screaming to his death from the highest Hogwarts' tower while safely tucked within his office to watch before he joined Tom at Slytherin Castle. The pair were joined a few days latter by Dolores as the three made further plans to "kill" Voldemort at the end of the next year leaving them to use their paws to run the country to control under their orders with no one being any the wiser.

With "Albus" gone a group of his supporters, some who knew his real plan, placed the "Dursley" into hiding. Unfortunately it was at this time after so long with their magic being bound that the three began to become Obscurus leading to the three of them being put down by Albus and his pawns who were be their for their protection. Seeing their forms and "Dudley" being killed was horrifying to watch, but the scenes got worse as Harry put an "end to Voldemort" who like Albus had been whisked away at the last moment and had an innocent Muggle put in his place to take the reflected Killing Curse.

As they watched the evil triad toast their success at their plan Lily and James informed Vermillion and Petunia it was even worse than Albus and his mates had though for Harry as during the Second Battle of Hogwarts Harry had not only lost Remus, but also his destined mate. "Neville" was in no better shape as his mate after the lost of Harry's had fallen into a deep depression and had almost killed himself. By the time George had pulled himself out of the depression it had already been to late as Ginny married Harry and his mate had been bonded to Luna.

Harry, Luna, Neville and George having not ended up with their destined mates had fallen into loveless marriages. All but Harry had gotten off sort of lucky as Ginny after she had given birth to a son, after cheating on Harry, used the clause on their contract to legally kill off Harry. Making her the grieving widow in the public eyes as she acted as the "Stewart of House Potter" to push forward Dumbledore and his triad's agenda in the Wizengamot. Luna and "Neville" had several marital issues over they years leading to a divorce. Luna had taken over the Quibbler by this time as "Neville" having no where else to go had been forced to move back in with his Grandmother and Uncle who resumed to make his life a living hell. George while out of his depression had never married leaving him to run the joke shop he and Fred had started all alone. His mother having never really supported the twins had used the influence she had over the family, as well her secret support form Albus to make people avoid the business causing it to go under.

"I assume that as we know recall who we really are these are just the scenes from the future that would have happened without us becoming aware so they can be changed," Vermillion said.

"Of course it is Vermmy it was only after showing her Ladyship many of the events of which to come that she allowed us to show you," James said. "However, while we have now fully unlocked your memories your forms have only been returned here you both need to get to Gringotts, as I would not trust the Healers at St. Mungos, to get yourself and the boys fully cleansed."

**Rewriting the Future.**

Vermillion snapped awake as the sound of "Dudley" yelling for his breakfast. "Was that all a dream?" he asked turning to find Petunia waking up beside him on the couch with the TV still on.

"I don't think so unless we shared the same thing Vermillion," she said his name hesitantly.

"Yes. I think a family trip is need," Vermillion said as the pair climbed off the couch and began get ready for the day. Vermillion think he surprised his second cousin as he let Harry out of the closet and gave him a bath, the first time that he recalled giving one to the young Heir having, under his Vernon persona, just spray him with a hose to clean him off. After the bath Vermillion placed Harry into some clothing, some that actually fit for once as Petunia laid a plate of bacon and eggs before both boys and letting them tuck in. Both boys were shock as "Dudley" was told off when he tried to take Harry's food from him as Vermillion began to pack anything that he wanted to keep having plans never to return to the house after that morning. Once both young boys were fed they were placed into the family car, since both adults still had their Magic blocked they could not readily Apparate to the Goblin Bank. 

As Vermillion started to pull away from the Muggle home he jumped a little as someone knocked on the side window. "Ah Morning Vernon going somewhere?" Mrs. Figg asked. 

Vermillion forced a smile he no longer felt knowing she was one of Dumbes pawns. "Just taking the family on a day trip before Duddders starts kindergarten you know."

"Ah good I can watch your nephew if you like," she said shooting a smile into the back seat at Harry. With the rearview mirror Vermillion saw Harry flinched possibly worried that he was to be left behind as usual or maybe for what the woman did to him while they were away.

"That is generous Arabella, but as I said we have planed a family trip," he said rolling up his window almost smiling at her surprised face before he drove away. Vermillion did smile seeing Harry relax as they drove off from number four and out of Little Whinging for hopefully the last time. As they travelled Vermillion and Petunia began to teach some songs from the Magical World smiling as Harry began to get into it with a smile as they complemented him. As they arrived in London he drove to a parking center close to the Leaky Cauldron wishing he had some cloaks to better hid their identity just in case a member of Dumbles and his mates triad was in the pub, but the best they could do was uses a winter hat to hid Harry's well-know scar. As the large wooly hat was placed on his head Harry looked up them in confusion, but asked no question as their enchanted selves had instilled in him during the his short life. As an added precaution Vermillion picked up and carried Harry through the pub, while Petunia lead her son by the hand to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Feeling thankful that one did not need to have Magic or even a wand to enter the Magical shopping district he tapped the bricks in the proper code to open the pathway. Both Harry and "Dudley" eyes bugle at the strange street they had been brought to but Vermillion and Petunia hurried them along to a large white stone building at the end of the path.

Getting into the bank, thankfully without incident, Vermillion waited for a Goblin to become free before he moved forward. "Hello Master Goblin I would like access to the Potter family vaults as well as four cleansing. Unfortunately I don't have access to my key at the moment," Vermillion said.

The Goblin gave the human before him a hard look letting his Goblin eye do a simple scan and saw all four humans before him did have numerous spells on them. "As you have no proof of your identity on you I am going to have to administer a blood test," the Goblin said knowing most Magicals would turn away from this lest they be charged with possible Line Theift.

"Very well," Vermillion said shifting Harry into a one armed grip and held out his hand. The Goblin arched an eyebrow as he stuck a small blade into the human's pointer finger of the offered hand. Vermillion winced a little as his blood was collected and placed on some blank parchment. The Goblin's eyes bulges at the results seeing the man despite how he looked was the missing Potter family member from the secondary clan.

"Right this way," the Goblin said ushering the group out of the main hall and down a short corridor and even a small trip on a mine cart to an ornate door and a office. Running through more test on the group revealing their true identities. The Goblins in charge of the Potter, Longbottom, and Price family vaults were called into look at the results of their fours test as the humans went through their cleansing starting with the youngest.

**Hayden "Harry" Fleamont Potter**

**Parents:**

  * _James Potter_
  * _Lily Potter nee Evens_



**Godparents** :

  * _Sirius Black_
  * _Alice Potter-Longbottom_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Petunia Prince nee Evens (Aunt)_
  * _Severus Prince (Uncle)_
  * _Tobias "Dudley" Prince (Cousin)_
  * _Vermillion Potter-Longbottom (Second Cousin) (Potter family Stewart)_
  * _Alice Potter-Longbottom nee Malfoy (wife of Second Cousin)_
  * _Frank Potter-Longbottom (husband of second cousin)_
  * _Newton "Neville" Potter-Longbottom (Third Cousin)_



**Mate** :

  * _Fredrick Weasley_



**Enchantments** :

  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley_
  * _Hatred for Vermillion Potter-Longbottom, Petunai Prince, Tobias Prince, Severus Prince, Dark Cored Magicals_
  * _Nearsighted Jinx_
  * _Magical Core Blocked 54%_
  * _Mate bond blocked_
  * _Pareselmouth abilities (speaking left alone, Parselmagic blocked)_
  * _Horcrux bonded to Soul_



**Magical Documents under advisement:**

  * _Mate/Marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley (red flag due to Vermillion Potter-Longbottom and Petunia Prince being found to be under enchantments)_
  * _Check out Vault contents_



**Tobias "Dudley" Vincent Prince**

**Parents** :

  * _Severus Prince_
  * _Petunia Prince_



**Godparents** :

  * _James Potter_
  * _Narcissa Malfoy_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Hayden Potter (Cousin)_



**Mate:**

  * _Luna Lovegood-Malfoy_



**Enchantments** :

  * _Hatred of Hayden Potter_
  * _Magical Core Blocked 99%_
  * _Illegal Blood Adoption to Vermillion Potter-Longbottom_



**Petunia Prince nee Evens**

**Parents** :

  * _Vincent Evens_
  * _Margret Evens nee O'Brien_



**Offspring;**

  * _Tobias Prince_



**Godparents:**

  * _Hidden due to being Muggles with no information on the Magical World_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Hayden Potter (Nephew)_



**Mate:**

  * _Severus Prince_



**Enchantments:**

  * _Memory charms_
  * _Hatred of Hayden Potter, Magic itself_
  * _Illegal Secondary Bonding to Vermillion Potter-Longbottom_
  * _Magical Core Blocked 99%_



**Vermillion Newton Potter-Longbottom**

**Parents:**

  * _Charlus Potter_
  * _Dorean Potter nee Black_



**Offspring:**

  * _Newton Potter-Longbottom_



**Godparents;**

  * _Fleamont Potter_
  * _Druella Black_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Lucius Malfoy (Brother-in-law)_
  * _Algie Longbottom (Brother-in-law)_
  * _Draco Malfoy (Nephew)_
  * _Hayden Potter (second Cousin)_



**Mates:**

  * _Frank Potter-Longbottom_
  * _Alice Potter-Longbottom nee Malfoy_



**Enchantments:**

  * _Memory Charms_
  * _Animagus Blocked_
  * _Hatred to Hayden Potter, Magic itself_
  * _Illegal Secondary Bonding to Petunia Prince_
  * _Illegal Blood Adoption to Tobias Prince_
  * _Parental Bond to Tobias Prince_
  * _Magical Core Blocked 99%_



As the Goblin Account Managers read over the results they began to send messages to Severus Prince, Augustus Longbottom, to see Neville, as well as Arthur Weasley to discuss one of his sons being Hayden's mate as well as the Marriage Contract between Hayden and his daughter. Making the summoning as vague as possible while at the same time to get the Magicals to come into the bank. The Goblins began to go over the vaults under their purview as Bonecrusher, the Potter Account Manager, want to break something to see the states of the vaults he was in charge of.

Coming out of their cleansing Vermillion and Petunia both deeply apologized to Hayden for how they had treated him under the spells as they pulled the boy into separate tight hugs as the promised to make it up to him. Hayden had been rather happy for not only was the first day that he had learned his actual name, having only been called Freak of Boy previously, but after the cleansing his lightning bolt scar was gone as well.The Goblin informed them that they had sent for their family members as well as Mr. Weasley into the back to discuss what had been done to them. "Master Goblin if you could also send for Lucius Malfoy as well he will need to get a cleansing as well," Vermillion said.

"Is there a reason you know of this?" Bonecrusher asked. As Vermillion and Petunia had them place a secrecy spell on the room and told the Goblins of some of the stuff they had learned from James and Lily's visit while staying away from the events of a future they hoped to prevent. As if to prove that the information had come to them from Lady Magic by having her easily overturn the illegal Marriage Contract between Hayden and Ginny Weasley just by touched the parchment. The Goblins rushed to collect not only the entire Malfoy family but after an urging from Petunia to get in touch with Remus Lupin as well.

By the end of the day everyone had been cleansed of any spells and potions they had over them as Vermillion began to press charges against Frank's mother and brother as well as contacting St. Mungos to go meet his Mates. From the other test and cleansing that had happened all, but Vermillion and Petunia, were shocked to find Newton was the destined mate of George Weasley, Draco Malfoy was attached to Blaise Zabini, and Tobias future mate was listed as Luna Lovegood-Malfoy. It was also revealed that after Remus had been cleansed that Sirius was not only innocent but his mate as well. Using the information the Goblins and Remus began to process to get the man free form Azkaban. 

A month latter after Sirius had been freed from Azkaban and has started the healing process, as well as Vermillion having used his bond to repair his Mates mind and take their child back from Frank's family. Hayden and Newton had also been allowed to meet their future mates in the Weasley twins when Arthur brought them to the Potter Family Manor where Vermillion, his mates, as well as Sirius and Lupin were staying with the two boys. As the two five year old played some game with the pair of red headed eight year olds the adults discussed moving their family out of England and away from Dumbles and whatever the man's plans were for their families. Arthur, unfortunately, could not really move out of England without raising suspicions to both Molly and Dumbles, though he did graciously take some rings for the twins to protect Hayden and Newton's future Mates from getting manipulated in case someone knew of their future bond with the pair of boys.

Moving their expanded family, which include Remus, Sirius, as well as the Prince family all the way to America, so the boys would not need to learn a new language. Showing the power of the Potter Family line the move included shifting the entire Manor all the way to the a bit of land in the center plains that was owned by the Potter and brought began to bring the three boys up as best they could hoping to correct the issues that the boy had developed during the last four years. Deciding to take the three back to England when the boys were to be in their third year so as to avoid any plans Albus had for them. Remus had tried to get them to join in the fourth year, that way the boys could be just three faces in the crowd during the Triwizard that was to happen at least according to the future Vermillion and Petunia had seen eight years ago, but Hayden, Newton, and Tobias had wanted to to return and started to reconnect with their future mates at Hogwarts just as their parents had done.

Hayden also pointed out that since he had been freed of the Horcrux since the age of five and no longer needing glasses he no longer looked like he once was especially as a way to honor his mother and Aunt, as well as a reminder of his future mate, he had taken a potion which changed his hair color to bright red while still keeping its messy nature. Also since his Godparents had taken their place in his life Hayden had become Potter-Black-Lupin so he could register himself as Hayden Black which thanks to the large family line all over the English speaking world he would not be though to be the so called Boy-Who-Lived while Newton could just drop the Longbottom would also be able to hid in plain sight. Tobias was the easiest to hide as his father had always been known as Snape even while at school so Prince would be a little know quality.

The trio after being dropped off, by Remus Lupin-Black and Alice Potter-Longbottom, for the trip at the start of their third year took in the gathered students waiting for the train to Hogwarts. Hayden and Newton smiled as they laid eyes on their future mates who they had seen at least once a year since they had first met them, but did not go over to them seeing their younger brother, sister and a bushy haired witch hanging out nearby knowing them to be Ron, Ginny, and Hermione from the twins' description of them from their letters. As their family had made no announcement that they were coming back the three had found it easy to load their gear onto the train in the same compartment with Newton's cousin Draco his future mate, Blaise, as well as Luna Lovegood-Malfoy. 

A short time after the train had started on the journey the twins showed up pulling their young mates into tight hugs and rode with them for a bit letting their bonds form a little with the two younger boys sitting on their laps. The twins, Draco, Blaise, and Luna began to tell the three new Hogwarts Students about who beside the youngest Weasleys and Granger to avoid as well as showing them a Magical Map of the castle to help show the trio where everything was located. At one point during the trip a red head wearing a badge with HB on it stopped by letting Fred and George introduced the three to their older brother, and Head Boy Percy. Percy, after greeting the trio, had also given them some hints at surviving Hogwarts such as some background on each of the Houses as they were now, as apposed to what it had been like when their parents had been at school.

After Percy had left a Witch came along offering food from a trolley and after buying some sweets the twins, unfortunately, had to leave lest their younger siblings wonder why they were sitting with Draco Malfoy. Hayden and Newton blushed a little as the twins give them peek on their cheeks before they left back to their compartment. Hayden and Newton spent the rest of the trip hoping that they ended up in the same House of their mates which Draco and Blaise informed them was Slytherin. 

As the arrived at the castle itself a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress inform the three that they would go through their Sorting after the first years had gone through their own. They fond rather than pulling out an orb which changed color based on their magic like had happened at Ilvermorny a ratty old hat was placed on their heads to call out which house they would be sent to. Both Newton and Hayden pleaded with the thing to sent them to Slytherin to be with their mates. Thankfully it listened to them, though a little annoyed as it read that they thought it was ratty, sending Hayden and Newton to Slytherin who sat next to their mates, while Tobias was sent to Ravenclaw and sent to with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came about as for some reason I got "Step-Up Vernon Dursley and make sure you do it well. Step-Up Vernon Dursley or the world will turn to hell" stuck in my head. (In song format no less) and tried to think of how Vernon Dursley could step up to be a good person and save the day.
> 
> My first long story. Based on people's comments I shall start a second story since I only had the time travel/ Christmas Carol story line for this piece. Also as I had no real further plans for a second part it might be a while, also will not be as long as this story was.
> 
> Also as to why Vermillion, Petunia, and Tobias Cores were blocked by only 99% rather than 100% it was done so that the leakage would force them to become Obscurus sometime in their life.


End file.
